


痛

by PumpkinWood



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWood/pseuds/PumpkinWood





	痛

痛

唐毅想不明白，为什么孟少飞作为一个警察可以这么怕痛。

被追杀那晚在山上废弃的库房里，唐毅觉得警校第一也不过如此。  
思绪乱，山上冷，孟少飞又太聒噪，今天发生的一切都让行天盟少主很烦躁。噼里啪啦燃烧着的树枝在他眼前晃出虚影，唐毅感到眼睛被火光照得酸涩，他是很累了，但是不可以睡。这样的时刻也不是没有过，在寒风里强撑着度过一个晚上，被困意席卷却要硬睁起眼皮，作为行天盟接班人被培养长大，不只是混迹于声色犬马、灯红酒绿，更多时候是这样的苦行，好像你必须把自己置身于最不堪的境地，那么等到这个时刻真正来临，你才不会轻易倒下……或者放弃，或者背叛。  
孟少飞的碎碎念在他耳边忽远忽近，唐毅没有留神他在讲什么。有他碎碎念总比一片冷寂好一点。  
孟警官生命力顽强，还有好了伤疤忘了疼的卓越品质。不久前还在因为手臂上的刀伤嘶气，又抱怨他把领带绑得太紧，现在已经可以用砖头和草垛给自己搭一个枕头。唐毅看他一瘸一拐地走到墙边坐下，盖上最后一根枯草，端详自己“杰作”的侧脸被篝火勾勒出暖暖的光晕，神情专注而满足。如果不是他鼻尖和额头在冒虚汗，唐毅会以为他在参加什么野营活动。  
“真的不能帮我解开吗？”孟少飞晃了晃手腕上的手铐。  
还有哪个警察会如此频繁地被手铐铐住啊？  
唐毅瞥了他一眼，冷不防地伸手去掰他的大拇指。  
“痛痛痛痛痛！”孟少飞叫出声来。  
唐毅当然没有真的要把他掰脱臼，就像他说的，如果没有从小把手指掰断再长好，掰断再长好，是练不出逃脱术的。他只用了五分力罢了，孟少飞就痛到跳脚了。  
“真的很痛……”他捂住自己的手，好像它暴露在唐毅的视野里就会遭受什么非人对待似的。  
“不是要解开吗？”  
“不用了不用了，我就这样戴着好了……”  
唐毅想，孟少飞这个人对痛这么敏感，怎么当上警校第一的。  
“警校没有教过你怎么挣脱手铐吗？”  
“奇怪，我们警察拿手铐铐罪犯，干嘛要学这个？”  
知己知彼，百战不殆。唐毅没有再和他理论下去，因为孟少飞略显沉重的呼吸声开始变得平缓，他缩在自己的夹克里，一只手攥着夹克领口，像只睡着的野猴子。  
只有在这种时候，他才不那么惹人心烦。  
但是梦中的孟少飞也不消停，翻来覆去，一会儿挣开自己的衣服，一会儿又冻得哆嗦。在他第三次因为无意识地把衣服拂到一边而瑟瑟发抖时，唐毅不得不站起来用夹克裹住他，再盖上自己的西装。也许是动作中不小心碰到了他的伤口，孟少飞倒抽一口气，紧皱眉头，颤颤巍巍地半睁开眼睛。  
“你干什么……很痛。”  
唐毅确信他还不清醒，不然他不会用这种讨饶又抱怨的小孩口气对自己说话。  
“没事，你睡。侧过来，不要压到伤口。”  
迷迷糊糊的孟警官从善如流，虽然很痛还是努力进入梦乡，整张脸埋进他的西装领口，只露出一个头发乱翘的头顶。  
也是，警校也不会教人怎么忍受痛这种东西。  
也许这就是孟少飞冲动、鲁莽、做事不经过大脑的原因。因为警校没有教过他怎么忍受痛，所以他一方面怕痛得要死，一方面又一次次让自己陷入受伤的境地。

 

出手的一瞬间唐毅是后悔的。孟少飞整个人跌坐到地上，椅子腿的棱角磕在背部，掀起衣服而露出的皮肤又和地板亲密接触，瞬间就泛出一大片红痕。  
左红叶缩在他怀里告状。  
唐毅拿这个妹妹没有办法，她是他相依为命的亲人。  
孟少飞这次很快就站起来，眼睛里是因为冲击和疼痛引起的生理盐水，红通通的。也许还有别的情绪，唐毅不敢看他，生怕自己细究。理论无果以后孟少飞气冲冲往外走。  
死人脸玩偶躺在他的桌上，唐毅想起孟少飞举着它半路杀出的那一天。那天唐毅受伤了，这对他来说早就不是什么新鲜事，背上一点子弹擦伤，听起来就跟过家家似的。孟少飞就不一样了，他虽然总是嘴巴上说男人受点伤算不了什么，可是真落到他头上，却免不了一些皱眉、嘶气、可怜兮兮的眼神和小声的“很痛欸”。  
孟少飞正从院子往屋里走，他走出去时像被雨打蔫了的一株草，现在稍稍回复了元气，不知道他用什么方法自我排解了。但他还是很气，这从他踏步的频率和关门的声音就可以知道。看到唐毅，他扭过头想装作没看见，可这实在不是孟警官的作风，他终于还是忍不住回过头和自己对峙。孟少飞这个人，累了痛了都要讲出来，有什么委屈也要讲出来，不爽了更加要讲出来，唐毅有时很羡慕他可以听从内心地活着。  
警校有教他怎么防备别人吗？把他推倒在床上，也只是象征性地挣扎两下，卷起他的衣服，还会弓起背配合。孟少飞的皮肤不算很白，也许他在警校里在太阳底下扛过木头。他的背也不太光滑，几年刑警做下来，免不了要受伤，东一处疤西一道痕的。有的地方淡得看不清痕迹了，有的地方还是新生的粉色嫩肉，刚才的擦伤手掌大小，格外明显。  
红花油滴到他伤处，孟少飞在他身下僵住。  
“我自己来就好了。”他扭身看自己。  
唐毅把他按下去，手掌在擦伤部位打转，红花油温热粘连，分不清掌心的湿意是谁的汗。多半是孟少飞的，他埋在枕头里，把床单抓出褶皱，肩膀微微颤抖。  
有这么痛吗？  
唐毅在心里叹了口气，放轻按摩的力道，只是顺着他的肌肉纹理轻轻抚摸，撇开那些新伤旧伤晒伤擦伤，孟少飞的皮肤是细腻柔软的，对外界的触碰也特别敏感，你稍微用点力，他就会紧张。也许有的人天生对痛感更加敏锐，全身的细胞都在表达“我不舒服，我很痛”，头发垂下，睫毛垂下，如果他是小狗，恐怕耳朵也要垂下。也许这不能怪孟少飞。  
他的肌肉渐渐在唐毅手下舒展放松，唐毅顺着他腰部下凹的线条一路往下，跌倒的人容易扭到腰，这从皮肤表面是看不到的。等他把拇指嵌进那两个圆圆的凹陷，慢慢向外打转时，孟少飞却像被触发了什么开关一样整个弹起来，抵住他的胸膛把他推开。  
“可、可以了！”  
唐毅被推出门时依旧疑惑，他下手真的很重吗？

 

当然不重，简直算得上温柔了。  
陈文浩派来的人耷拉着脑袋，血肉模糊。但是他死不了，唐毅知道怎样打，可以让人生不如死，又清醒着求饶。  
他很久没有这样失控了，从行天盟开始漂白以来，唐毅的手大多数时候只是用来签字和泡茶。  
和孟少飞这样一个怕痛的人相处，你不得不凡事只用五分力、三分力，到最后干脆不用力。原来他用尽全力是这个样子，唐毅觉得自己有些陌生。他按灭那支根本没吸一口的烟，推开门走出去。  
“别让他死掉。”他交代Jack。  
孟少飞毫无生气地躺在医院病床上，唐毅感到整条手臂麻麻的，很久以前为了挣脱手铐而掰脱臼的拇指关节不知为何隐隐作痛起来。他眼前闪过陈文浩的小喽啰那张不成人样的脸，是他打得太用力了，所以现在才会肌肉酸痛。那股酸痛从指尖一路向上，让他半个胸腔都酸涩肿胀。  
但是这点痛比起孟少飞所经受的，可以忽略不计。唐毅也中过枪，他知道子弹穿透皮肉一瞬间的灼烧与爆裂。而孟少飞是这么经不起痛的一个人。  
他的手在虚空中划过孟少飞没有血色的嘴唇，这张嘴微张着，呼吸微弱。他安静躺着不说话的样子很罕见，唐毅宁愿听他聒噪、听他抱怨和质问，好过他一声不吭。  
他想象着孟少飞睁开眼睛，嘟囔“痛死了”，骂他几句，再数落行天盟仇家怎么这么多，说自己再也不要陪左红叶逛街了。这次唐毅一句也不会反驳他。  
可是都没有，孟少飞醒过来看到他的第一件事是扯开一个难看的笑，他麻药刚过，任何动作都牵扯到伤口，明明冷汗都冒出来了，却还要对他笑。  
“你怎么在这里啊，左红叶呢？”他声音嘶哑，断断续续。  
“红叶没事。”  
“我口好渴，有水吗？”  
唐毅用指尖沾了水抹在他干裂的嘴唇上，说：“你现在还不可以喝太多水。”  
孟少飞撇撇嘴，闭上眼睛。  
唐毅又在他床边站了一会儿，他感到他的指甲在他手心挠了一下。  
“唐毅，你不要一副苦大仇深的样子。”孟少飞闷闷的声音响起，“总是皱着眉……”  
话没说完他就咳嗽起来，指甲陷进肉里，紧紧攥住唐毅，脸痛苦地揪成一团。  
唐毅顿时手足无措，一只手不知道该抚摸他哪里才能让他好受一些。  
倒是孟少飞自己摆了摆手，咳嗽的间隙还不忘安抚他：“没事没事，小事……”  
如果中枪也算小事，还有什么算大事。  
孟少飞慢慢把咳嗽闷在肚子里，喉咙里偶尔发出低低的声音，他又变成一个过分安静的陌生的孟少飞。  
“你再睡一下，不要再讲话了。”唐毅小声说。  
他握住孟少飞的手没有松开，感到孟少飞的手从冰凉变到温暖，从僵硬变到柔软，从无力变到放松。  
自从碰到孟少飞，就没有好事。左红叶曾经对他说。  
其实这句话反过来说也适用。  
警校的教育真的很缺失，一点小痛哇哇大叫，真的痛了却全部忍着。

 

这话大多数时候成立，当然也存在特例。  
第一次做的时候孟少飞没有哭。  
他们撞在孟少飞公寓的单人床上，毫无章法地亲吻，孟少飞伸手来解他的扣子，滚烫的指尖探入衣领，在他肩上收紧，另一只手从背后把T恤拉起来，火急火燎地挣开衣物的束缚。  
“唐毅……”他的声音支离破碎，抱他的样子好像他是扶木，下一秒就要被海浪莫过头顶。  
因为一切都来得太突然，只有套子没有润滑剂，唐毅用仅存的理智把孟少飞毛茸茸在他脖子里乱蹭的脑袋扒开，几乎哄骗的语气：“我去买润滑剂好不好？”  
孟少飞惊恐地摇头：“不行，不用，你要我这个样子在这里等你吗？”他说着往前挺了挺身，这种时候倒是热情大胆，打直线球。  
他说着继续去扒唐毅的衣服，扣子多，手忙脚乱，孟少飞又不舍得把他昂贵的衬衣撕开线，一边低头解扣子一边嘀咕：“穿什么西装啦，一点都不方便……”  
唐毅按住他的手，抓到嘴边亲吻，说：“你怎么这么急？”  
没等他回呛，就一用力把剩余几颗扣子崩开，赤裸的胸膛贴到一起，把对方揉进自己的骨血里。  
孟少飞在他怀里大声喘息，用各种方式吻他，像求欢的小动物，又啄又舔，搞得唐毅应接不暇。  
“真的不买润滑吗？要不要用腿？”唐毅认真道。  
“说了不要了还问……”孟少飞捧住他的脸，咬他的嘴唇。  
“那你等下别怕痛。”  
“你慢、慢一点就好啦。”  
“你看我像慢得下来吗？”唐毅也学他的样子往前挺身。  
进去的时候孟少飞没有喊痛，虽然唐毅感到他整个人都在颤抖，眼睛圆睁着，湿漉漉的水汽在眼底聚集，却怎么也不落泪。原本在他喉结上舔吻的嘴唇也转移到唐毅的肩膀，一开始还能象征性地咬他，后来就虚虚地靠在那里，随着他的动作发出一声声闷哼。  
其实他们本不必这么狼狈的。如果在唐毅的别墅里，他两米的床上，孟少飞可以从这头滚到那头，他会用润滑剂把他弄得又软又湿，进去的时候让他只有快感没有痛楚。可是孟少飞既不喊痛又不喊停，只是努力接纳他。  
“你动啊。”孟少飞瓮声瓮气地说，“我有在放松。”  
唐毅吻掉他眉心的汗珠，手伸到他们连接的地方，轻轻抚摸那里的褶皱，孟少飞在他怀里软成一滩。他全部进去了，他们就维持着这姿势好久。  
“也不知道你在坚持些什么。”唐毅紧紧抱住他，感觉心里又酸又辣，“下次不会让你痛了。”  
“这点痛算什么，我孟少飞没在怕的，你不要把我当成什么易碎品。”  
孟少飞当然不是什么易碎品，他只是恰巧在唐毅心里最容易破碎的那个地方占了一席之地，所以他一皱眉头唐毅就痛，孟警官对自己好一点就是帮了他大忙了。  
深藏已久的欲望在这个小房间里一触即发，到后来唐毅也顾不上什么力道速度，他只想把自己埋进孟少飞的身体里，深一点，再深一点。孟少飞忘情地叫他的名字，“毅”的尾音变成喘息，变成呻吟。  
唐毅吻过他胸前和背后每一寸皮肤，在他耳边低声呼唤“孟警官，孟少飞，少飞”。  
“很痒……”孟少飞把头扭开，耳后的敏感地带汗毛根根立起。唐毅不放过他，用更加低沉的声音在他耳边试探。  
“飞飞，飞飞。”  
孟少飞是在那个时候射的，唐毅叫他飞飞的时候。  
他们躺在孟少飞狭窄的单人床上，因为贴得够紧所以不担心会掉下去。孟少飞的手指在他胸前的旧伤疤上摩挲。  
唐毅的鼻腔里都是孟少飞的气息，他感到生命里充满了这个人，在这一刻变得完整。  
“很痛吧。”孟少飞忽然说，“这个伤。”  
唐毅下意识想否认，但是看到孟少飞脑袋上的发旋，终于还是“嗯”了一声。  
孟少飞半撑起上身，揉了揉唐毅的头发，又低头去吻那个伤疤。  
“亲一下就不痛了。”他抬起头冲他笑，就像他当时提着大包小包闯入他家，说要保护他时一样，“怎么样？”  
痛是不痛了，就是很痒，唐毅抓住他乱摸的手指，一根根放到嘴边轻吻。  
“你现在这个样子看起来好乖。”孟警官忽然扯开话题，认真端详起他的发型，“你以后要多把头发放下来，就很可爱啊。”  
“这样怎么去和人家谈生意？”  
“你气场在啊！这个头发有什么要紧……”孟少飞趴到他身上，像八爪鱼似的缠住他。  
“那我以后叫你飞飞，也很可爱。”唐毅看到孟少飞的耳朵红了一圈，牙齿报复性地嗑进他脖子侧边。  
“不要了吧……”  
“我看你蛮喜欢的。”  
“你私下叫叫就好！”

这次初体验以后，唐毅以为孟少飞是个在性事上承受力很强的人，所以有时情动了不免力气大一点。  
他喜欢看孟少飞在他身下无法招架、任人摆布的模样，也喜欢孟少飞不容置喙地把他压在床上，肌肉紧实的大腿骑跨在他两侧，手掌撑着他的胸膛把自己抬起来，仿佛掌控了一切。可是无论怎样开场，孟少飞到最后都会变成蜷缩的一团，因为过于猛烈的快感连脚指头都卷起来，稍微往里面动一下就说“慢一点不要了”，想要往外拔又被按着手背摇头，好像拔出来会要了他的命一样。  
“你怎么这么难办啊？”他开玩笑，一边从后面抱住他的腰往里顶。  
“这也——不是我能控制的。”孟少飞红透了脸，用手捂住，呻吟从指缝里漏出来。  
“做这么多次还这么敏感。”唐毅揉他小腹前隐隐的凸起，每次他这样做孟少飞都会猛地收缩内壁，剧烈的刺激让孟少飞忍不住翻白眼。  
实在受不了了他也不说停下，只是在高潮过后悄悄掉眼泪，第一次发现他在床上哭的时候唐毅吓了一大跳，把人翻过来鼻子眼睛仔细观察，又要动手去检察下面。孟少飞拍开他的手，把他推开一臂远，小声说“只是太爽了而已”。  
“是正常的生理反应。”孟警官义正言辞道。  
这种时候他又很会欲盖弥彰了。

 

有一回他听到左红叶和孟少飞聊天，或者说互呛。  
“你们就这样和好了喔？”左红叶问他。  
“又不是什么大事，心里骂他两句就好了啊。”  
“你这个人也太好哄了吧。”  
“干嘛，你觉得我是什么小心眼的人吗？我才不像你嘞。”  
“你说谁小心眼？不要以为有唐毅撑腰你就可以为所欲为！”  
“这句话我对你说比较合适吧大小姐。”  
“我警告你不要惹我，我会……”  
“啊痛痛痛，松手松手！”  
“少废话，陪我去吃冰淇淋。”  
“你不要拉我啦，我手很痛！你一个女孩子为什么这么大力啊……”  
他看到孟少飞一脸不情愿地被左红叶拖拽，脚下却是乖乖跟着走，这两个人凑到一起不是吃冰就是吃辣，非要吃到肚子痛才罢休。他不想再半夜被因为胃痛辗转反侧的孟少飞惊醒了，但是没等他出声阻止，两个人已经跨出家门扬长而去。  
等到他们回来，已经是晚饭时间。左红叶拎着大包小包上楼，孟少飞在餐桌前坐下来，精疲力尽的样子，问唐毅：“今晚吃什么？”  
唐毅的转动汤匙的手顿了顿，还是背对着他，说：“我以为你们在外面吃了，所以我只煮了汤。”  
“没有啊，只吃了冰淇淋。乱吃你又要念……”  
闻言唐毅转过身，故作惊讶地问：“你开始养生了？”  
孟少飞眼珠一转，侧过脸去搭桌上的果盘，说：“年纪大了嘛……而且胃痛很痛，我还想活得久一点。”  
你年纪大什么啊。唐毅摇摇头，孟少飞和他们初次见面时那个刚从警校毕业的毛头小子没什么两样，还是凡事冲在前头，满腔热血的样子。  
“你想活多久，一百岁？”唐毅随口问，继续给汤调味。  
“看你喽，比你多活一点点就好。”  
唐毅沉默了。孟少飞像是根本没察觉出什么异样，把橙子垒成一个小塔，撑着下巴欣赏自己的作品。  
过了一会儿唐毅说：“还是我活久一点好了。”  
孟少飞这种连胃痛都要他用手捂住肚子才肯睡觉的人，要怎么撑住快一百岁的身体给他料理后事啊。  
他没有回应，唐毅忍不住回头找他，却发现他下巴抵在胳膊上睡着了，嘴角还亮晶晶的，口水流到桌布上。  
左红叶走下楼，刚要和他打招呼就被唐毅一个眼神扼住，顺着他的手势发现睡得呼呼作响的孟少飞，左红叶朝天翻了个白眼。  
行天盟二当家小小声说：“他也太菜了吧，只是逛了一下午街而已。”  
“他腿上的伤没有好透，不能长时间运动。”  
“对不起嘛，我看他今天下午也没有抱怨什么，所以就多逛了一点……下次请他吃冰淇——喝茶补偿他好了。”  
那天晚上唐毅不得不给孟大少爷做了个全身精油马杀鸡。  
“你妹妹她真的逛起街来不会累欸，她有这个精力真应该来做警察，出外勤没在怕的。”  
“你下次还要逞强吗？”唐毅按过他小腿肌肉的手加重力道，不出所料引起孟少飞一阵战栗。  
“不会了不会了，轻一点，轻一点啦！”

 

左红叶说孟少飞是打不死的小强，给点阳光就灿烂。  
接到左红叶泣不成声的电话时唐毅心跳漏了一拍，他很镇定地让Jack掉转车头，告诉左红叶不要哭，自己的手掌却被指甲刻出深深的红印。  
“你管管他啊，总是要冲在前面。”行天盟二当家站在医院走廊，语带哽咽地拉着唐毅说。  
“打好石膏，没大碍了。”江医生从科室里探出半个脑袋。  
过了一会儿孟少飞从里面拄着拐杖走出来，看到他们两个，他抱歉地笑了一下。  
“别担心嘛，你看我不是好端端地站在这里。打个石膏又不痛……”他用拐杖戳戳左红叶的鞋子，换来一记杀人的眼刀。  
他打个哈哈，又蹭到唐毅身边。  
“喂，唐老大，你去弄辆轮椅来嘛，我这样撑着简直痛死了。”孟少飞在他耳边小心翼翼地说，生怕被其他人听到。  
“你不是说不痛？”唐毅扶住他的腰，让他靠在自己身上。  
“那当然是骗骗她啊，不然她又要大喊大叫……我骨头都断了欸，痛死了啦，你快一点。”  
孟少飞理所应当地支使他，就差没拿拐杖赶他走了。

唐毅想不明白，现在的警校都是怎样教学生的，为什么一个警察可以在黑道老大面前这样暴露自己，为什么这个莽撞、冲动又怕痛到不行的警察可以这样轻而易举地抓住他。

END


End file.
